


Explaining Relgion

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tommy introducing Noh-Varr to the concept or specifics of human religion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining Relgion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



The Kree don’t really have religion per se, so it’s a difficult concept for Noh-Varr to grasp. And Tommy gets so confused by his own religious background - culturally Jewish on Wanda’s side, with his birth parents being nominally Christian but not actually celebrating anything in particular, plus Tommy’s twin who is every kind of Jewish and also a witch - that explaining it to others is confusing as all hell. In the end Tommy gives up and just buys a _Religion for Dummies_ book and tells him to go to David with any further questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat or send me a prompt.


End file.
